


Ashamed|Freddy Krueger x Male!Reader insert, a Dead By Daylight fan fic|

by imnotobsessedyouare



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood As Lube, Choking, Gay, Light BDSM, M/M, Reader is male, Reader-Insert, The Author Regrets Nothing, breath play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotobsessedyouare/pseuds/imnotobsessedyouare
Summary: You have a small thing for Freddy; he has a small thing for you and wants to do something about it. You are ashamed and love it.





	Ashamed|Freddy Krueger x Male!Reader insert, a Dead By Daylight fan fic|

**Author's Note:**

> There are only male readers but the killer is genderbended to be female, I want to see some yaoi action and thought I might right my own. If this gets popular enough, I'll probably make a second chapter to this and continue. If not, oh well. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! Thanks for stopping by!

“Hey, you don't look so hot.. Sit down for a bit I can take care of this”, comes the sweet southern voice of Kate Denson. Your eyes peer up to stare at her for a moment, you don't need to rest. Not yet. “No, that's alright. We're almost done anyways”, you smile at her attempt to let you rest. She doesn't buy into it like you hoped. With a stern expression she stops working on the generator and turns to face you. 

Before you can get another word out she starts in on you, “You look like you're about to pass out at a moment’s notice, [Y/N]. Sit this one out”, she put her hands on her hips and pouted. You contemplate your actions and stare at the damp ground beneath your feet, “Well.. I guess it wouldn’t hurt too bad if I let you wrap this up”, her face immediately brightens at your words. “Good, take it easy now”, her pink lips turn up into a smile as you rest against the metal of the generator. Your eyes begin to flutter close, finally succumbing to the warm embrace of sleep. Every time you do manage to get a wink, your [E/C] eyes shoot open and an uneasy feeling settles in.

It doesn’t take long for Kate to notice the moments where you slip in and out of consciousness, “Is… Is something wrong hun’?”, her accent thick with each word. You sigh, not sure if you’d like to answer that. “I’m, I’m doing just fine. We need to move, the lights are going to attract a certain someone if you catch my drift”, and with that, you take a stand and dust yourself off. She offers a small grin before looking around the place, “Good thinkin’ partner” and just like that the two of you are off to finish the rest of the generators. Hopefully the other two are smart enough to get the generators done and stay out of trouble. 

In the 20 minutes that have passed, no sign of terror or malice has been made noticeable yet. You aren’t sure whether that’s a good thing or a bad thing, you don’t let that hang in your head for too long. Kate taps your shoulder when you’ve walked ahead of her, “Hold up, there’s somethin’ there”, sometimes you forget that she’s resourceful and pays attention to the little things. Your eyes shift to where she’s pointing and low and behold there it is; Feng Min being carried by seemingly nothing at all. So that’s who it is. The Nightmare. 

You exchange a look with Denson before you place a hand on her back to make her crouch, “If we’re lucky he didn’t see us”, but luck was something that was hard to come across in this hellish landscape. Nevertheless, the Southerner gave a quick nod and you point to the tall grass. “Let’s hide there for now, Kate?”, her mind is somewhere else as you’re halfway into being submerged in the blades of dead, dry gold. “That girl’s gon’ be on a hook and rot if I don’t go back there to save her”, before she can run off you reach out and grab her hand. “Don’t”, you start but she pulls away. 

“Someone’s got to”, she states and sprints off after her, you frown as her fleeting form fades from your vision. Speaking about that, it seems to worsen-- snippets of a red boiler room cutting in and out as you turn around to leave. Oh no. Before you can even run away, your head lolls gently as the will to stay conscious is starting to slip from your grasp. It’s getting harder and harder to focus now, to even keep going as your legs work to take you to a safer place. But instead, they take you to hell. A deep chuckle sounding not too far away from you and it makes your skin crawl; not out of fear however.

There was something oddly seductive about the little purr that escaped his burnt lips as you ran for your life, you ran faster with shame slinking down your spine. The way he stalked you was distinguished and seemed like he was going to take his time, but you were quick enough to get away each time. Not only that but you were agile and smart, always played it safe. Just a few yards away, stood a generator-- what would eventually save you if you got to it before he did. As you approached it, the footsteps of the infamous killer weren’t far behind. 

With his sharp, knife like fingers on his gloved hand poised to strike-- you tripped over your own two feet. Chest heaving sharply as you struggled to get up in time, before you could scramble up and away the claws made contact with your poor back. This forced a loud groan to erupt from your core as you propped yourself up on your arm and panted heavily to stop any other sounds from leaving. For this, Krueger let loose a dry chuckle. He clicked his tongue at you, mocking your poor attempt to escape as he had finally gotten a hit on you. A fist full of your [H/C] locks are grabbed making you moan slightly, “You’ve always managed to get away from me… Not this time bitch”, he tosses your head back into the dirt, but doesn’t allow you to stand or limp away.

His fingers click excitedly and his yellow teeth are bared with that sickening grin he bears, filled with malice and spite. Then there’s you, a pained grimace upon your injured form-- fear and anxiety blatant across your face. He flips you onto your back and straddles your hips, locking you to place as his right hand goes to caress your cheek. You try to pull away, but this causes friction to the scratches on your back. His hand trails to your neck and you go still, his face gets close to yours and you feel the warmth of his breath. “Your the most anxious little fucker I’ve ever laid my eyes on, but you only seem that way when they’re my eyes”, you can guess what he’s leading onto.

You don’t want to admit it, but it’s making you shift in your spot beneath him. “Why is that? Are you afraid of me? Do I scare you?”, he taunts giving you a light slap. The small action causes you to flinch and it earns you another small chuckle, “Answer me!”, he yells. You refuse to answer to that, “G-Get offa me”, you hiss quietly and try and shove him off. He rocks his hips on yours as you begin to struggle, “You aren’t going anywhere any time soon kid, not ‘till I’m done with you”, he licks his front teeth in a way that sickens you. But it also turns you on.

His hand wraps around your throat and you feel your windpipe close, a choked sound is made on your behalf as he seems proud of what he’s doing. The claw hand is placed over your chest and is brought downwards, the tear of fabric lets you know that your favorite [F/C] shirt is ruined until you get out of here. This leaves your chest exposed to the cold of the night, your lungs begin to burn as they ache for some fresh air. You look up into his deranged eyes and beg for mercy without using your words. Krueger doesn’t let up of course, but rather enjoys your reaction.

You get your right hand free and it beats softly against his own chest, a fight that you know you aren’t going to win. It won’t be long before you pass out and eventually die, dark circles appear in your vision and your hand falls to your side. You’re breathing your final breaths as he comes down to connect his burnt, rough lips to your soft and smooth ones. He breathes air into your withering lungs as your eyes flutter close, he may be the nightmare but this is a dream you thought would never come true. His lips depart from yours but he still keeps his hand around your neck and seems to be staring down at something.

By the time your eyes come to open, you’re somewhere else-- this is to say that you’ve been moved to a more secluded area. You sit up and try to access where you might be, only to feel the tight cloth of your shirt tied around your arms and wrists. They’re bound behind your back and something feels tight downstairs, “Wh-- What the hell?”, you can’t help but to see that you’ve pitched a tent in your pants. This is quite embarrassing. It’s even more embarrassing when a man in a striped sweater appears out of nowhere and makes his way to you ever so slowly. 

“Hello [Y/N]”, the dream demon growls and squats down to touch you, but you back up to avoid his touch. “D-Don’t fuckin’ touch me!”, you cross your legs in an attempt to hide your dick, how could this have happened in a time span of what, 30 minutes? He forces both of your legs apart and uses the gloved hand to scratch against your left leg, the tight feeling in your gut worsens and he puts his free hand on the zipper of your pants. “Stop”, your eyes go wide as he doesn’t stop. Why should he? People have told him to stop left and right, but when you say it… it only makes him want to do it to you even more.

With ungodly force, he pulled your pants down and let them pool around your ankles. Your boxers draw tight and he makes an amused face, “Please”, you plead with the killer as his hand rests above the head of your shaft. He looks up at your features, how you’re looking away and burying your face into the wall. No matter how much you try to deny it, you enjoy this. He inches even closer and leans into your ear, “I’m gonna fuck your brains out; there ain’t gonna be any end to this”, he whispers. 

A silent scream leaves your mouth as he gives the lobe a long, warm lick. Through your underwear, he fondles your balls. Giving them the love and attention they deserve, shaky gasps crawl up your throat but you force them down. This is wrong. So very fucking wrong. Yet you enjoy every waking second of this, he can tell. His hand travels even lower, and he swaps hands-- using the clawed glove to rip apart the bottom of your briefs for more access. “Anyone ever tell you you’ve got the ass of a whore?”, he whispers as he gives it a rough slap.  
You jolt at the touch and hold your breath, the end of one of his knife fingers slide in between your cheeks. Out of instinct you jump and try to get to your feet, he brings you back down quickly. “Didn’t I tell you? You ain’t goin’ anywhere, whore”, he shoves the knife into you roughly. “AAAH! Fuck”, you keen and pant, it burns in a good way but still hurts. Blood drips out of your ass and onto the blade of the finger he was using to drill into you, he pushes it further up before sliding it out. “You like that bitch? You like me fuckin’ you with this?”, he asks rhetorically.

More tears roll down your face as you sob onto his shoulder, Freddy uses his right hand to pull your dick out to stroke. His own dick is tapping yours as he pumps you at a slow and steady pace, “Y-You fucker…”, you groan into his neck as he fucks you. He turns to your neck and bites down, sucking that spot and abusing it with his tongue. “Ghhh”, you can barely breathe as it is, this wasn’t helping. “What d’you say to me?”, his tone is low and mocking… your face grows red as he grins at your shuddering physique, “F-Fuck you”, you hiss.

To which he responds, “You already are~”


End file.
